Conductor cover may be installed over cables in order to protect energized cables from wildlife and other incidental contact that may cause power system faults or outages. Conductor covers such as Instant Insulation or Stinger Covers sold by Salisbury are examples of the type of cover used in the industry for this purpose. There are three basic work methods for applying conductor cover: application to a grounded (de-energized) system; application by a worker using rubber gloves to apply the conductor cover to a system that could be energized or de-energized; and application by a worker using a hotstick to apply the conductor cover to an energized or de-energized system. The hotstick method is the most desirable because it eliminates the risks to workers of working in the vicinity of energized components such as lightning arrestors and fused disconnects. Unfortunately, applying conductor cover over a cable is often difficult to accomplish, as the cover may be resilient in nature and awkward to handle. Also, the conductor is often free to move during installation and this can pose a risk to the individual applying the cover and/or to the energized system.
One type of applicator used in the industry for applying such cover on energized conductor is the 2494 applicator, also sold by Salisbury. The 2494 applicator has two rigid closely-parallel prongs attached to one another at both ends. To install the conductor cover on a cable, one end of the Instant Insulation or other conductor cover is first flattened and inserted in between the applicator prongs. The prongs are then rolled to coil the insulation around the prongs. The prongs hold the cover flat, and a user can then place the flattened cover over a cable by unrolling the cover onto the cable.